Read 'em and Weep/Blurb
The Blurb version of this episode was released on April 28, 2015 on the official Mondo site. Overview * BlurB! * You know this one is going to be scary because of the font * Fun Fact: Toothy is a novelist in real life. He used the pen name Edger Allen Poe * He sells more books in the woods than he does online * Cub never learned to read but is good at faking it * I don't want to call Pop cheap * But there isn't a better word, so I have to * Booketarian: (n) I person who doesn't read anything with a face * Pop keeps a dead scarecrow on the lawn to keep dead birds away * Reading to kids is beneficial to their learning later in life * seriously, that's actually true * Unless you read them the book of the dead. * That will actually do more harm than good * Red sky at night, sailors delight. Red sky at morning, sailors take warning * There are some happy sailors out there * Dead birds fall at night, sailors delight. Dead birds at morning, sailors take warning * Tomorrow is shaping up to GREAT day to sail * For the record, I didn't realize how many birds fly around at night * Seriously, that's a lot of birds just in that one area * Glowing lights under your bed are best ignored * Told you * Pop is famous for his breakfast * Animal Fact 1: Bear cubs don't react well with portals to Hell * Animal Fact 2: They don't like eggs * Animal Fact 3: They REALLY don't like eggs * Animal Fact 4: You get the point * Inter Dimensional Demon Fact: They love Girl Scout Cookies * and Girl Scouts * Safety Tip: Under the kitchen sink is the most dangerous place in the house * more so if a demon finds you there. * In another episode, Cub was pulled through the kitchen sink * now he's doing the pulling * Circle of life * Demons need to eat 800lbs of flesh to maintain their ideal body weight * This is a rotary phone. Ask your Grandparents what they were like * Lumpy was ordained via the Internet using ePreacher * Lumpy bought the hat and collar with his own money so this kind of ticks him off * Pop loves these flowers more than Cub * the flowers still die every week though * Lumpy is actually doing well because this was JUST like his ePreacher final exam * Lumpy actually comes through! * I think Cub will be just * Fun Fact: Pop isn't a good father * Still a red sky! Get the boat ready! * Epilogue: With this new found experience, Lumpy moved to Japan and became a huge movie star! * Pop went on to kill the flowers Images S3E1 Blurb 1.png S3E1 Blurb 2.png S3E1 Blurb 3.png S3E1 Blurb 4.png S3E1 Blurb 5.png S3E1 Blurb 6.png S3E1 Blurb 7.png S3E1 Blurb 8.png S3E1 Blurb 9.png S3E1 Blurb 10.png S3E1 Blurb 11.png S3E1 Blurb 12.png S3E1 Blurb 13.png S3E1 Blurb 14.png S3E1 Blurb 15.png S3E1 Blurb 16.png S3E1 Blurb 17.png S3E1 Blurb 18.png S3E1 Blurb 19.png S3E1 Blurb 20.png S3E1 Blurb 21.png S3E1 Blurb 22.png S3E1 Blurb 23.png S3E1 Blurb 24.png S3E1 Blurb 25.png S3E1 Blurb 26.png S3E1 Blurb 27.png S3E1 Blurb 28.png S3E1 Blurb 29.png S3E1 Blurb Rotary phone.png S3E1 Blurb 30.png S3E1 Blurb 31.png S3E1 Blurb 32.png S3E1 Blurb 33.png S3E1 Blurb 34.png S3E1 Blurb Almost just fine.png S3E1 Blurb You are made of stupid.png S3E1 Blurb 35.png S3E1 Blurb 36.png S3E1 Blurb 37.png Category:Blurb Galleries Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries